Pick-up Lines
by Hirose Takumi
Summary: Naruto was ready to forget about Sasuke. But what if they were paired in a Pick-up Line game? Please Review! :) Thank Youu! I do not own Naruto. Sasuke do. ;D


**Hello! This is my first story ever! I don't know if you'll like this (I hope that** **will, though), but please comment and vote. There's a lot of cussing in here so be warned! I just love SasuNaru so much that I cannot hep but fantasize about them every so often. And, of course, to preserve those beautiful fantasy of mine, I decided to write it and share with you guys. I'm sorry for the grammars and spellings. ^^ **Don't forget to vote! :))

I swear, I'm gonna hit Kiba when he gets here. He sure loves taking his time. I have been waiting for him for almost an hour. You see, we are supposed to be in school at 7:30 pm. Our school's soccer team, which consist of undoubtedly talented hotties- including my love interest, Uchiha Sasuke, has won the National Soccer Tournament. And of course, being best friends with one of the players, namely Inuzuka Kiba, I was fortunate enough to be invited in their victory party. Speaking of Kiba, I think I saw him. Hmm. Oh, there he is!

"What's got the dog-breath sluggish?" I teased, after I chugged down my beer. We reserved this place just across the school as our party venue. It's not really that big, but it's enough to accommodate us all. I think this is Hatake Kakashi's bar. Why the bar still standing and not shutted down even if it's just across the school (it's basic knowledge that it is illegal), I'll never know. But I'll tell you not to mess up with Kakashi, that guy's creepy. I still remember when someone picked on his lover, Umino Iruka, the guy went missing, and until now wasn't found.

"Shut up! My day's already ruined when I bumped into bug-obssesed weirdo, and now you're here to make shit outta me. This is so not my day! Hey! give me a beer." Kiba sat grumpily beside me, already chugging the beer the bartender gave him. Ah, he'll be nothing but drunk once the party has even started, and sitting here at the bar counter means no limit of beverages. Hmm. So he bumped with Shino, his ex-boyfriend. This will be interesting.

"Aww. You bumped on your ex-BOYFRIEND?" Hah. Teasing Kiba is so entertaining.

"Fuck! Naruto! Stop being a fucking piss! Anyways, I think I saw Uchiha over there ALONE." Kiba pointed at the corner of the bar before grinning evilly, and so did I. Now, this is some time for getting the attention of a certain raven, right?

"Then can I leave you for a while, and have the pleasure of pissing my dearest bastard?" I asked amused.

"Why yes.. Of course. Be sure to give him your best."

"Definitely." I turned away from Kiba , and head towards where Kiba pointed.

As I was getting closer to Sasuke, only his silhouette is what I could see. His back was facing me because the couch he was sitting in is across the wall which is facing him. The lights were in the wall across Sasuke, but I could see that he isn't really alone. He got Sakura and Ino to accompany him. I saw the girls and Sasuke laughing which is very shocking since it is very arduous to humour the Uchiha. I felt a pang of hurt knowing that I could never make the stuck-up bastard to laugh, let alone smile. I was just curious as to why Sakura and Ino would be flirting (that's the first thing that has gotten in my narrow mind) with Sasuke when the whole school knows that they are dating Lee and Chouji.

I turned my heels around and back to Kiba. I was hurt. Jealous. But I have no right. We're not even together in the first place. I was just once a self-proclaimed close friend of his, but after telling him three months ago that I like him, the bastard acted as if I did not just confessed to him, and go on with his thrill-free a.k.a. boring life, ignoring me. But being me, Uzumaki Naruto, I promised not to give up and not to go back from my word! Yet, this time, seeing him so enthusiastic about something, which I'm pretty sure not related about me, stab me to the core. I mean having the love of your life- who normally is as good as dead, acting all eager, means that he's got something that caught his full attention. Never did Sasuke show that interested about something, which I'd do anything just to have. His attention. His interest.

I couldn't help the tears that are threatening to fall. But I keep myself from crying. Not here. Not now. I think Kiba noticed my presence already since he turned his seat to face me. I grinned to keep my real emotions.

"Whoa-oh! you're pretty fast." Kiba sing-sang.

"Yeah." I respond tepidly, still forcing a grin in my face.

"So what?Is he pissed like hell?"

It's really hard to contain your feelings when you're talking about the person you don't want to talk this time, huh?

"Did your seducing power worked this time?"-Kiba

But I need to keep a straight face. At least until the party is over. I don't want to be a hindrance to anyone.

"Sasuke must be so mad right now!"

Sasuke.

I felt my tears fall from my unknowing eyes to my cheeks. I guess this is all to much.

"Oh, know he thr- Hey! are you crying?! What did he do to you?!"

I looked up at Kiba's eyes. It shows nothing but fury in them. I felt relief knowing that someone still cares.

Kiba looked more furious right now. Maybe because of the tears he saw.

"That fucker! I'm gonne ge-"

"No, Kiba. H-he didn't do anything to me." I smiled weakly at him. At least I know he's here, my best friend.

"Tch. I shouldn't have invited you." Kiba plopped down on his seat fuming.

"Hey now. Don't say that. It feels like you regret inviting me at all. So mean Kiba-kun!" I pouted. I know that Kiba can't resist me if I pout, and adding -kun in his name will only power up my special move.

He sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Bingo.

"But don't think I'll leave the bastard alone."

"Hai!" I cheered happily. Kiba then ruffled my hair, and we both grinned like idiots. I feel better now.

"But seriously, why are you crying?"

Guess there's no escaping it, huh?

After the detailed rewind of what had happened, our normal conversation started.

"Hey, why don't we forget about the world for the meantime?" Kiba suggested.

"Eh? You have temporary amnesia serum?" what does Kiba mean by forgetting the world for a meantime?

"No, you moron!" Kiba smacked me in the head.

"Ouch! Then what?!" Argh. Does he really have to smack my head?

"Let's get drunk." Kiba smirked. Oh goodness, what a way.

After four glasses of Margarita for Kiba- seven for me and another two shots of Bijou ( I was curious with the name, so I took a shot or two. I'm pretty sure it's a japanese word, but Kiba made a smartass out of himself for once; and told me that it's a french word which means jewel. It was traumatizing hearing Kiba explained all that. I think I'll be having nightmares. No kidding.) for both of us.

"Naruto, I think you're drunk. Good thing I'm not, otherwise we'll never get back to our apartment." Kiba looked at me worriedly.

"You worry a lot Kiba." I stand up and grinned at him.

"I'm just gonna use the toilet." I tapped his shoulders before marching toward the toilet.

After urinating I washed my hands in the sink where a half-length mirror stood before me. I looked up at my reflection. In a skin-tight black jeans, bright orange V-neck shirt, and combats boots, I'm pretty sure I look good. I scanned myself again. And again. And again. Nothing changed...with my clothes, with my face, with my characteristics. Nothing at all. I guess Sasuke will never like me 'cause I'll never change. I'm pretty sure he hates everything about me. I'm someone who annoys him to no end. Someone unimportant to him. Someone he hates.

Tear.

Heh. I chuckled awkwardly. I'm crying again. How ironic. Someone like me with such unimaginable beauty (in a manly way, of course. wait, is there such a thing?) crying all because of a stuck-up, emo, duck-butt haired bastard. This is outrageous!

I'll get over him somehow.

After admiring myself in the mirror, I decided to finally go back to Kiba. I wiped my tears and headed to the door. I was walking when I saw Sasuke . And worse, eye-contacted with him. I can feel my tears hovering the corner of my eyes. No! I can't cry. Shit! Not infront of him.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi."

I stood there frozen, looking downcast. I was long since sober. But it hit me. I was nothing to him more than an Usuratonkachi, a dead-last, a Dobe. I didn't noticed that I was already crying until Sasuke cupped and tilted my face upwards to have a good look of me and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"What happened?" He stated calmly, but I didn't miss the rage in his voice.

Why is he mad? Didn't he know he's the reason I'm crying? Oh, yeah. Of course not.

I thought he's the genius between us two?! (Shikamaru is the brightest in the school. Her girlfriend must be lucky, having a helluva genius boyfriend. What was her name again? Ah yes, Yuu Uchimaki's the name.)

I snapped.

"Nothing! Don't mind me!" I walked passed him hurriedly, before I cry again. But before I could get away, Sasuke tugged my right wrist backwards with his left hand, making me face him. Two things struck me. One, I'm still crying. And my tears are flowing freely. And He can see it, by the way. Two, he didn't bother to mask his fury. We all know that Sasuke always mask his emotions. And seeing him in rage now is kinda scary. I swear he's emitting killing aura. Fuck! I didn't do anything.

"wh-what?!" Shit, I stuttered.

"Stop avoiding me!" He hissed. He's staring directly in my eyes. His eyes is so black, I feel like I'm being pulled in a blackhole. Oh wait, this one's an asshole.

But what did he mean to stop avoiding him? He's the one avoiding me, after I confessed to him three months ago. He's been ignoring my existence. And now what.

"Oi, Teme! For your fucking information, you're the one who's been avoiding me after th-that incident!" I snarled at him. How dare he?

"What incident?" Sasuke asked seriously. He brows still furrowed.

Oh so he didn't even bother to remember it. Ouch.

"Three months ago." I started calmly, but I feel like busting. He's listening intently to me so I'm gonna tell him what had happened back then. Even if it hurts.

"Three months ago. I asked you to come with me at the docks. I said I was go-"

"Oh, that incident when you confessed to me?" He cut me off. I tensed at his words, he sounds somewhat amused and i can't help but think he's only playing with me, but I still nodded to confirm his inquiry. I am looking down. I think I can't take the humiliation anymore. Even though I know it's just the two of us here in the hall.

I heard him make a sound. Was it a chuckle? No way would an Uchiha chuckle , and Sasuke no less. But when I heard another chuckle and looked up (he's taller than me. about 7". No biggie.) my earlier conclusion was proven wrong when all I see is a pleasant sight of Uchiha Sasuke chuckling or more like laughing but containing it until his cheeks were flushed. His right hand is running on his ink black hair. And eyes squeezed shut. I didn't even realized that he was still holding me, until his grip on my wrist tightened a little. It didn't hurt me, though.

The sight is so mystical. Looking at the raven acting so strange, yet so different, did nothing but make me blush. I'm still confused, though.

"Hey." I broke the wondrous sight. I was against on doing so, as well, but I need to focus at the problem at hand.

He stopped laughing and stared at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't comprehend.

"Naruto..." he started softly.

I freeze. He called me by my name. I'm geniunely surprised, he has never called me by my name before. But what suprised me more when he grabbed my nape with his right hand and pulled my body towards him with his left hand that was holding my right hand. He bend a little so his face is a mere inches away from mine, before a fucktard called Sasuke. Good thing I pulled away just as the guy fast as he ruined the moment.

"Hey Sasuke! Jiraiya-sensei told me that the team should gather now. Come on!"

I think the guy who is nobody but Suigetsu saw me.

"Oh! Naruto you're here too?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Hehehe. Yeah. Well I better go too. Bye!" I dashed away like a madman. Faintly hearing Suigetsu's fading rant to Sasuke.

Goodness! that was close! But Sasuke was supposed to kiss me, right? Argh! Of course not! Maybe he was actually going to headbutt me for reminding him of that day. But why did he laugh? And why did I blush?! Fuck it!

I took a sit beside Kiba who was arguing with Neji (actually it was one-sided in favor of Kiba), until he see me. I nodded to Neji, and so he did. Kiba just grinned to me.

"What took you so long blondie?" He teased. Deja vu?

"Nah. I talked to an old friend." I half lied. It's true I talked to Sasuke but he'll never acknowledge me as a friend.

"Oh. Anyway, do you want some?" he thrusted a bowl full of mixed desserts in front of my face. Kiba has a really weird taste. I think I saw nuts there, and I don't eat it.

"No, thank you. I don't want to leave here because of LBM from the inappropriate things I ate." I smirked at him.

"But i-"

"I told you no one would eat that thing." Neji interrupted.

"Shut up! You do..." Blah blah blah. And the arguing started again.

"So this game is called Pick-up line. I will pair each of you with someone, and you'll tell each others pick-up lines. The one who will be left speechless after the five seconds interval is the loser. You cannot forfeit. So, is everything clear?" Sarutobi Asuma asked, the participants cheered their understanding. I'm just glad it isn't a game requiring brain, cause I didn't know where I left mine. Well, actually it requires some, but it's just some shit, anyway.

"Okay, since no questions is being asked, I assume that everyone is ready. So, for the first pair, Kiba a d Shino."

"Go Kiba!" I cheered. Winking at him when he shot a glare at me.

Ho ho ho. I sense some back-together feeling. Well, everyone knew that Kiba still loves Shino, and so do Shino. It was actually Kiba who broke up with the bug-lover. But damn, did Kiba cried all day in my bed while munching some choco chips.

I heard Kiba muttered something along the lines of 'fuck it!' or something, before getting up on the platform. He glared at Shino who was standing across from him.

"Okay boys. I don't care whatever pick-up line you throw at each other but you can start now." Asuma announced lazily. I think he shared the same DNA with Shikamaru.

Shino is the first to start.

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" 'Ooohh's filled the place. The blush lingering Kiba's cheek is impossible to miss. Nice one Shino! I bet you'll talk here more than you've talked in your whole life. Win that loud mouth back.

"Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey outta business."-kiba. Baby' huh?

Cat calls filled the place.

Shino took Kiba's hand then looked at the crowd seriously.

"Somebody call God, cause heaven is missing an angel." He loked back at Kiba, smiling.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" -Kiba. Things are getting smooth.

"Is you last name Gillette?" Shino.

"Why?" -Kiba

"Cause you're the best a man can get." Shino smiled again at Kiba. I swear girls won't think that Shino is creepy anymore.

"Excuse me, but you dropped something back there." Kiba is actually smiling at Shino now.

"What?" Shino looked genuinely confused. Kiba grinned wider. WTF?!

"This conversation, let's pick it up tonight." Silly. Shino smiled a satisfied smile. He waited for five seconds before pulling Kiba away. Okay. That was sweet.

Neji and Gaara, Ino and Chouji, Sakura and Lee, and Shikamaru and Yuu was done. All ending in a good way.

There are still six people left: Me, Hinata, Kankurou, Temari, Suigetsu, and Sasuke.

Asuma announced the next pair.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki."

Bloody hell! Anyone but him. It can be Hinata or Temari or even that creepy Kankurou with his tattoos or Suigetsu, but not Uchiha Sasuke. Not after what happened earlier.

My trance broke when someone yanked me upwards, I look up at the person who interrupted my internal duel, and all I see is black- black eyes, black hair, and black clothes. This is Sai. It's fucking Sai!

"Sai! You're here! Hey you're taller than ne now! What did you eat in France? huh?" as I fussed all over Sai, I didn't notice that he was dragging me towards the platform, until Sasuke speak up irritably.

"Is your reunion with your friend done now? We can't wait for you end that before we start here. Unless, you're backing out now. Tsk. That is so not you, Dobe"

"Now, now Uchiha. I just saw my favorite human and you already want us to part? Your possesiveness is showing." Sai said. Huh? possesive? what did he mean? and with who?

I saw Sasuke twitch before grabbing me from Sai, and continued heading to the platform.

He's still holding my hands when Asuma speak up.

"Okay boys, you may start."

Like Shino, Sasuke was the first to start. But that was after staring intently at me. It feels like he was judging me through his eyes, but I was taken aback when he attacked me with his pick-up line.

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity." He winked at me. Fuck! Who the fuck is this raven haired guy infront of me?! Where the hell is Sasuke? Was he abducted by aliens when I wasn't looking?

I was brought back to reality when I heard catcalls. Morons! This guy isn't Sasuke! When I glanced at Sasuke-poser, he was smirking the infamous Uchiha-smirk. Uhh. This might be Sasuke, afterall. Sasuke squeezed my hand to warn me. Uh-oh! The time's running.

I stared up at him.

"Fascinating. I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them." He looked shocked after I said that. Hah! Take that you bastard!

After getting over with his shock the Teme smirked. Shivers.

"You're so beautiful, you made me forget my pick-up line."

"Ne, Sasuke." I really wanna tear that smug look in his face. Damn teme, and his god-complex physique.

"Yes, babe?" Kill me now. I'd rather be dead than talk to this damn poser. Hmm. But a romantic Sasuke is fine too.

"I was just wondering if you have extra heart, it seems that mine has been stolen." I guess it's my time to smirk.

"I must be a snowflake, cause I have fallen for you."- Sasuke. I felt myself blush. I can't help it!

"You know what? you look really hot, you must be the real reason why there's global warming." Oh shit. I just admitt that he looked hot. I can see his ego shooting up.

"Can I ask direction?" oh? to where? I bet the exit? backing out in the middle of the game is lame, dude!

"To where?" I asked.

" to your heart" I was speechless. I can't hear the people who were cooing earlier. All I see is Sasuke and me. Shit! what is this feeling?

I was about to talk when he said something.

"If I were a fly, I'd be all over you, cause you're the shit." He bend down a little to face me. Our eyes connected, only looking at each other. We're only few inches apart.

Being hysterical at the moment, I pushed Sasuke a little, gaining our own personal spaces back again.

"Wh-what do y-you mean that I'm a shit, you t-teme?!" I am fucking stuttering!

"Well we all know that we can't play with shits, right? So, Naruto, this time I'm serious... Will you come live in my heart and pay no rent?" He said it all like nothing. Like he did not just asked me to be in a relationship with him. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, this is it, finally I'll be together with Sasuke and he was the one that proposed. I'm so happy, I feel like crying. And so I did. I just let my tears flow however they want, knowing that Sasauke will be there always to wipe them away.

"I want to be your teardrop, so I could be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die in your lips." Sasuke said it while wiping my tears with his thumb.

I can feel his heart beating erratically. So even the great Sasuke is feeling nervous too, huh?

I remembered I still haven't answered him. So thats why he's still uneasy?

I pulled him by his nape downwards and pressed our lips together, kissing his worries goodbye.

"Is that good enough of an answer to you?" I grinned at him.

"Hn, Dobe."

-END!-

**Thank you so much for reading! See? I told you the grammar is bad. Any clarifications? Critics? Comments? Anything? But please vote! :))  
xxTEME-DOBExx**


End file.
